Brother
by yorkie-s
Summary: He is his protector, his shelter from the storm. When a bad storm hits, who will Sasuke go to in the middle of the night for protection against the horde of clashing ninjas in the sky? Pic Deviant ID: askerian


Brother

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto.

I was inspired by shamankinggirl086's story "Childhood Fears" so this is basically dedicated to you, thanks!

XXXXXXXX

Thunder crashed loudly outside Sasuke's window. It was late at night and the small Uchiha was cowering under the blankets of his bed, shaking like a leaf. He balled his fists tightly in the blanket and pulled it tighter, small whimpers emanating from his lips. Another large flash fallowed swiftly by the crack of a whip sent the small boy flying from his bed and onto the floor.

The blanket had fallen over his face and obscured his view. He got up and began blindly running, hitting a wall and tumbling backwards. He crawled out of the blanket and back up under his bed, covering his head with his hands. Whimpers continued to come as he shrank back up against the wall.

Tears were now present in his eyes as he slowly opened them and looked out from under his bed. He could see the far wall where his closet was. Toys and other things littered the already messy room.

Thunder clashed again, a thousand ninjas fighting madly. With the flash of the lightning, shadows of monsters and closet beast emerged from their hiding places.

Sasuke gave a small yelp and quickly dashed out from under the bed. The rain pelted the window and caused him to turn. With another flash came the face of another fiend. His eyes widened with horror and he quickly opened his door and fled blindly down the hallway.

The first door he could manage to open, with some force, he dove through. He tumbled to the floor, landing at the feet of someone. He gave yet another yelp and crawled backwards. The door had closed behind him and it left the room in complete darkness. He pressed back against the door and drew his knees in instinctively. The feet slowly began walking closer and stopped mere inches from him.

Sasuke slammed his eyes shut tight, his heart threatening to pound through his chest and his breathing was sharp and raspy. The form stooped down and lifted the mop of bangs from his forehead.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" asked a familiar voice.

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he stared into the dark eyes of his nii-san. He breathed a small sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck.

"Nii-san, I'm scared," he said quickly, tears threatening to overflow.

Itachi grabbed his otouto's arms and removed them from his neck and looked at him. "Are you now?" he asked and lifted him off the ground.

Sasuke nodded, "There were monsters in my closet and someone at the window." He said and clung to Itachi's shirt.

Itachi carried Sasuke back to his room and set him down in the doorway. "Let's check" he said.

Itachi was slightly annoyed at his little brother's intrusion. He had heard him from his room, jumping around the room every time the thunder clashed. Itachi was worn out form that day. He had returned from a mission that afternoon and then his father had asked him to help him with multiple other things; he was in desperate need of sleep. If this is what it took, so be it.

Itachi inspected the closet first, pulling out objects and moving them around. Showing Sasuke inside to prove there were no monsters. All this time Sasuke watched tentatively from the doorway. Next Itachi went to the window and lifted it, sticking his head out and being greeted by a flurry of wind and rain water. He gave a quick scan of the area before pulling his head back in.

He turned to Sasuke, "There's nothing there." He said and crossed his arms.

Sasuke gave a small pout, "Yes there is!" he said.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "No there's not."

Sasuke stomped his one foot slightly, "There _was._" He said, straining the 'was'.

Itachi sighed and walked over to his otouto and picked him up, plopping him down on the bed. "Go to bed, Sasuke," he said and picked up the blanket and tossed it at him. It landed on Sasuke's head and he pulled it off, giving his nii-san a slight glare; disappointed that he hadn't found anything.

Itachi just smirked and walked out of Sasuke's room and down the hall to his own. He swung the door closed softly and sauntered back over to his bed. He lifted the covers and slid underneath, relishing the rhythm tic sound of the rain against his window.

He knew Sasuke wouldn't last long in his room alone. He mentally counted how long it took until he heard the soft pad of feet running towards his room. He closed his eyes, hoping Sasuke would think he was asleep. He heard the door swing opened and a tentative step cross the threshold.

"Nii-san…nii-san…are you awake?" Sasuke asked softly as he ventured further into his brother's room.

Itachi suppressed a groan and tired to stay still. His eyes were still closed when he felt two small hands grab his shoulder and shake him.

"Wake up, nii-san?" Sasuke said softly, shaking him harder.

Itachi groaned and tolled onto his side, staring into Sasuke's large dark eyes. A small pout formed on his lips and his bottom one began to quiver. Lightning flashed again, lighting up the room and Sasuke's face. His round eyes widened considerably and he shrank to the floor, hiding his face in his arms.

"Sasuke, you have to go back to your own bed." Itachi said sternly as Sasuke stood back up.

"But…" He began.

"No buts, go," Itachi said and rolled back onto his back and closed his eyes.

Thunder clashed for a second time and he felt a small form scuttle into his bed and the noise faded. He could feel Sasuke shaking beside him, huddled up against his side.

With a reluctant sigh he rolled over and situated the blanket over the two of them and draped an arm around Sasuke and pulled him closer to his chest. Protecting him from any monsters or madly fighting ninjas. Sasuke slowly began to relax in his brothers embrace and was soon asleep.

Itachi smiled to himself and planted a small kiss on top of Sasuke's head. "Good night, otouto." He closed his eyes

"Good night nii-san," came the soft reply.

Itachi blushed at being caught, but soon smiled and closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

XXXXXXXX

This was the position that their mother found them in the next morning.

She had gone to Sasuke's room first to wake him and was surprised to find him not in his bed. She did a quick search of all the likely places he would be; nothing. Tentatively she approached Itachi's room. Usually, she never ventured into it, Itachi liked his solitude, but this was different.

She slowly pushed open the already cracked door and peered in. The light from the hallway streamed in and poured onto the two forms in the bed. Itachi had his arm draped over Sasuke's tiny body and hey were both sound asleep.

She smiled to herself and slowly closed the door, careful not to disturb them.

"Just a few moments longer," she said and walked down the hallway.


End file.
